Bolt: Part 2 - Maybelle's Story
by BoltandMaybelle247
Summary: This is my sequel, continuing from "Bolt's Worst Dream Ever." After Bolt and Maybelle confess their love for each other, Penny's mother let's Maybelle live with them. And after hearing Maybelle's sad past, Bolt makes a promise. Probably the biggest and most delicate promise he has EVER made in his entire life. I do not own Bolt. I do however own the OC's that I have put in. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Once again we are here with Bolt as he continues on with his life. He just got the girl of his dreams and he told Maybelle how he felt about her. But what if Maybelle has a story of her own? Can Bolt help his love get over it? Find out in this epic story.

After Bolt got done talking, Maybelle leaned forward and rubbed her head against Bolt's. Bolt immediately rubbed back in return. To both of the new couple, that moment seemed to last a lifetime. They got done drinking in each other's scent and both stood up. Bolt and Maybelle looked each other in the eyes. They were interrupted by the pet-sitter, that is a young lady, calling for the two missing dogs.  
"Bolt! Maybelle! Where are you guys?" the pet-sitter asked.  
Bolt and Maybelle yipped at the person in the doorway.  
"Oh! There you guys are! What were you two doing out here? Come on, come inside!" the person insisted.  
Bolt and Maybelle looked at each other again.  
"I guess we should listen to her." Maybelle said.  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Bolt said.  
The person went back inside the building and left the two love dogs outside. Bolt went up to the gate with Maybelle following close behind him. Bolt opened the gate and held it open for Maybelle to go first. Bolt looked back at Maybelle.  
"After you, Maybelle." Bolt insisted.  
Maybelle smirked and replied, "Thank you Bolt.", and she went inside.  
Bolt closed the gate after himself and caught up with Maybelle, following close behind her. They came into the room that all the other dogs were in, but most of the other dogs were asleep.  
"I'm tired Bolt. I'm going to rest for a while..." Maybelle informed Bolt.  
Bolt nodded his head and said, "Okay. I'll be on the other side of the room if you need me."  
Maybelle and Bolt parted ways, but Maybelle stopped and turned around and said, "Do you want to sleep over here with me? My bed is big enough for the both of us."  
Maybelle didn't want to be separated from Bolt.  
Bolt stopped walking when he heard Maybelle ask him that question. 'I think I got a lot of sleep today and I don't feel tired actually, but for my love for Maybelle, I'll do anything for to keep her happy.' Bolt thought as he turned around to face Maybelle.  
"Yeah. Okay. Lead the way." Bolt answered.  
Maybelle smiled at Bolt's answer and waited for him to catch up. She led Bolt to a large blue, ovalish shaped bed that had Maybelle's name sewn into the side of it. Maybelle got on the bed first, then Bolt got on. Bolt laid down where he was, on his side, and Maybelle pushed her head between Bolt's front legs and laid down with him. Maybelle snuggled close to Bolt as he pulled her closer to him.  
"I love you, Bolt" Maybelle said softly.  
"I love you too" Bolt said back.  
The two lovers laid there until Maybelle fell asleep. Bolt was still awake as he was watching Maybelle sleep in his forelegs. Bolt watched the slow rise and fall of Maybelle's chest, listening to her softly inhale and exhale. Bolt didn't want anything more than this. Bolt yawned and thought, 'This-this is perfect.' as he was getting sleepy. Bolt didn't want to fight the sleep that was taking over him, so he laid his head on Maybelle's softly, closed his eyes and joined Maybelle in sleeping.

While Bolt and Maybelle were sleeping together, Bolt was dreaming of how Penny, Mittens, and Rhino would react to the fact that Bolt had finally got the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybelle and Bolt were walking up to Bolt's home to find Mittens and Rhino on the patio.  
"Bolt? Who's the lady-dog with you?" Mittens asked Bolt.  
"Whoa! Bolt got another mammal to join us? This is awesome! We can defeat Calico even faster now! He won't stand a chance!" Rhino chuckled.  
"Hi guys." Bolt greeted Mittens and Rhino.  
"This is Maybelle." Bolt told them.  
"Maybelle, this is Mittens... and this is Rhino." Bolt said.  
Maybelle lifted an eye brow.  
"Rhino? But your a hamster. Isn't that a big animal with horns?" Maybelle asked.  
"Well I'm not all-." Rhino started but Mittens cut him off.  
"Oh don't even say it." Mittens joked.  
Mittens turned to Maybelle.  
"It's very nice to meet you, Maybelle." Mittens said.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Maybelle said.  
Just then Penny came out of no where softy saying, "Bolt... Bolt... Come on Bolt. It's time to go home."  
"...But I am home." Bolt said confused.  
All went white.

When Bolt woke up, Penny was there in front of him and Maybelle was still snuggled up to him in his forelegs sleeping.  
"Hey Bolty! How's my good boy?" Penny asked joyfully.  
Bolt just smiled and wagged his tail because he didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty.  
Penny gasped and asked, "Hey Bolt. Who's your friend here?"  
Penny reached to pet Bolt, then pet Maybelle's head. Maybelle started to smile from the feeling of being petted. Maybelle opened her eyes slowly but shut them right away due to the brightness around her. Bolt saw this and was now licking Maybelle's forehead to get her to stay awake. Penny saw this and she knew what had happened while she was gone on vacation.  
"Awww! Bolt found somebody to love!" Penny squealed.  
Maybelle opened her eyes all the way this time and saw Penny. When she saw Penny, Maybelle's eyes went wider, Maybelle looked a bit frightened. Bolt noticed and looked confused.  
"Maybelle? What's wrong?" Bolt asked concerned.  
"Who is that?" Maybelle asked cautiously.  
"Who? Oh her? She is my person, Penny." Bolt answered.  
"Is she mean?" Maybelle asked.  
"What? MEAN? Of course not! Penny is the nicest person you will ever meet!" Bolt chuckled.  
"So she won't try to hurt me?" Maybelle asked.  
"Like I said before, Penny is the nicest person you will ever meet." Bolt said reassuringly.  
Maybelle thought carefully for a short while.  
Bolt had noticed that Penny wasn't near them anymore. Penny was talking to her friend, Taylor, from school in another room.  
Maybelle was done thinking and looked at Bolt again.  
"O-okay. I'll trust her since you said that she really is nice." Maybelle informed Bolt.  
"Okay good, but I just have one question though." Bolt said.  
"Okay. What is it?" Maybelle asked.  
"Why are you so afraid of Penny?" Bolt asked Maybelle.  
Maybelle sighed and said, "It-it's complicated."  
Bolt frowned when he heard this. He could tell something was really bothering her when she looked at Penny. And Bolt wanted to know what this thing was.  
"It's okay Maybelle. You can tell me anything. Anything in the world! I get sad when I see you afraid like this. I promise, I won't judge you or anything. I love you." Bolt said.  
Maybelle slowly got to her paws, out of Bolt's warm chest and legs.  
Maybelle took a deep breath and said, "Bolt, I think it's time I told you my story, before I came here."


	3. Chapter 3

"How long will your story take?" Bolt asked.  
"Why?" Maybelle asked.  
"Well... it's just that I'm leaving soon and I want to know if you have a person." Bolt said.  
"Oh. Uhhh... No I don't have a person anymore." Maybelle said.  
"And you ask this because..." Maybelle trailed off trying to get Bolt to say what he was going to ask to get to the point.  
"I want to know if you want to come and live with me." Bolt said.  
Maybelle was silent. She wasn't expecting Bolt to ask that.  
"I-I-I don't know what to say." Maybelle stuttered.  
"It's okay! Penny is so nice, she will take you in like she did my other two friends Mittens and Rhino." Bolt said.  
"I don't know..." Maybelle said.  
"I promise, Penny will not hurt you. If you think that she will, I won't let her. I will guard you with my life, Maybelle." Bolt promised.  
Maybelle thought it through.  
"Okay, I will come with you. And I love you too." Maybelle said.  
Bolt and Maybelle rubbed heads and heard Penny walk into the room.  
Penny saw them and said, "Awww! That's so cute!"  
This startled the two and they jerked there heads away from each other and looked at Penny.  
"Come on Bolt. Let's go home! Mittens and Rhino are waiting at the house." Penny said.  
Penny attached Bolts leash and walked with her hands still ahold of it. Penny walked until she felt a tug on the leash. She stopped and looked at Bolt. Bolt was rubbing his head with Maybelle's affectionately. Bolt stopped and looked at Penny then whined.  
"Hmmm... Either you want to stay here or you want this lady-dog to come with us." Penny stated.  
Bolt yipped happily at the last thing Penny said.  
"Well..." Penny was thinking.  
Penny saw that Maybelle has no collar, unlike the rest of the dogs there. 'She must be a stray. Poor girl. I'll go to the pet-sitter and ask if she has any papers, just to make sure.' Penny thought.  
"I think it's going to work Maybelle!" Bolt said excitedly.  
"I hope so." Maybelle said.  
Penny walked up to Bolt and unhooked the leash to his collar. Penny then walked into another room looking for the pet-sitter. Penny found her(the pet-sitter) sitting at a table in the kitchen.  
The young lady noticed Penny and asked, "Anything that I can help you with?"  
"Yes there is. Do you have any records or papers on a Canaan breed dog? Particularly, female?" Penny asked.  
The young lady went and tapped on her laptop.  
"Nope. I can't seem to have anything. May I ask why?" the young lady asked.  
"Nope! I was just curious! Thanks!" Penny said quickly.  
Penny walked out of the kitchen.  
"...Well... That was odd." the young lady said to herself as she continued to tap on her laptop.  
"I was just curious?! What a lame excuse." Penny said to herself.  
Penny walked back into the room that the dogs were in. She found Bolt and Maybelle in the same spot she had left them.  
"Well girl..." Penny said slowly.  
Bolt was getting excited. He got up and was panting, waging his tail like no tomorrow.  
"...Looks like your coming with us!" Penny said excitedly.  
Bolt nearly exploded with happiness. He ran and jumped into Penny's arms and was licking her face.  
"Uh-ha! Yuck Bolt! I'm getting all slobbery!" Penny said sarcastically.  
Penny let Bolt down and he ran right to Maybelle's side and sat there. Bolt yipped to Maybelle and to Penny.  
"We are going home Maybelle, your new home!" Bolt said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok you guys, le-... Hmmm..." Penny said as she was thinking.  
Penny was looking at Maybelle. Penny was thinking of where to get another collar, for Maybelle.  
"...Where to get one, where to get one." Penny repeated.  
"Bolt? What is she talking about?" Maybelle asked.  
"Hmmm... Let's see... Penny was just looking at you... Then she looked at my collar... Wait! I know. She is going to get you a collar!" Bolt said happily.  
"Oh. Okay. It has been a while since I have worn a collar." Maybelle said.  
"Really? Well your going to like it." Bolt said.  
"I suppose we could stop by the pet supplies store to get a collar for... for... Wow. I don't even know your name yet little lady. I guess we will have to find out later, but right now, we have to get going or my mom is going to wonder where I am at. Come on." Penny said, attaching Bolts leash again.  
"Okay. Maybelle, stay close to me while we go home. I don't want you to get picked up by the animal control along the way there." Bolt said.  
"Okay Bolt." Maybelle said.  
While going out the door, Bolt remembered what happened in his dream.  
"I hope nothing like that ever happens." Bolt mumbled.  
"What was that, Bolt?" Maybelle asked.  
"What? Oh, nothing. Just... talking to myself." Bolt answered.  
Maybelle let out a cute chuckle as the three of them walked down the sidewalk with Maybelle side by side with Bolt.  
While walking down the side walk with Penny and Bolt, Maybelle was getting bored, so she decided to ask Bolt some questions.  
"Hey Bolt? Is there any other pets at your home?" Maybelle asked.  
"Yep. There sure is. There are two, not including me. There is Rhino. And there is Mittens." Bolt replied.  
"Oh. Okay that's good." Maybelle said.  
"How did you guys meet?" Maybelle asked.  
"Well... It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you when we get home. That way Mittens and Rhino can add in anythings I may have forgotten." Bolt replied.  
"Sounds good to me. Then I can tell you my story." Maybelle said.  
"Alright, sounds like a plan." Bolt said.  
Penny led the two dogs into a pet supplies store, to the isle with collars and leashes.  
"Okay girl. You pick out a collar you like and I'll see if it's within my price range." Penny told Maybelle.  
Maybelle yipped to Penny and led Penny around the isle looking for a collar and leash. Only a couple minutes have passed and Maybelle had found the collar to fit her liking. The collar was red like Bolt's, but surprisingly, it had engraved letters in a metal plate on the collar that said "MAYBELLE".  
"Oh! This is it! This is the one I want!" Maybelle said excitedly.  
All Penny heard was Maybelle yipping.  
"Hmmm... You like this one, eh? It looks very pretty... Why don't you try it on to see if it fits?" Penny asked.  
Penny was turning the collar around and noticed the metal plate and it's engravings.  
"Hmmm... The metal plate says Maybelle on it..." Penny was slowly catching on.  
"...Is Maybelle your name?" Penny asked Maybelle.  
Maybelle yipped happily to Penny to tell her that she was correct.  
"Okay then! Let's get this collar on you and see how you look." Penny insisted.  
Penny loosened the collar and slipped it around Maybelle's head and tightened it comfortably.  
Maybelle walked to a mirror to look at herself and saw Bolt. He was just astonished to look at her.  
Maybelle spoke up and asked, "What? You don't like it?" Maybelle asked sadly.  
"No! Of course I do. It's just... you look so... so beautiful." Bolt said.  
Maybelle couldn't help but smile at him.  
"Thank you, Bolt. That makes me feel great." Maybelle said.  
The way the collar shined in the light on Maybelle took Bolt's breath away.  
"It's perfect." Maybelle said.  
"It is." Bolt added.  
"Okay. Let's see how much this bad boy costs." Penny said as she took the collar off of Maybelle.  
Penny looked at the price tag.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny's eyes were wide.  
Maybelle saw this and looked sad, head and tail down. Maybelle could tell that wasn't a good sign. Bolt saw how Maybelle was reacting and felt terrible, so he moved closer to Maybelle to try and comfort her.  
"It's okay Maybelle. It's just a collar." Bolt said softly.  
"I know. It's just... I really like that one." Maybelle said.  
I know. We can find another one though." Bolt said reassuringly.  
"Okay." Maybelle sadly said.  
"Wow. $39.99. That's kind of passed the limit..." Penny said, but then she saw how downed Maybelle was and said, "...but I suppose since you really like it and need one... I'll make an exception."  
Once Maybelle heard this, she jumped right to high spirits and jumped on Penny and licked her face.  
"Ahh! Okay, okay! Let's get this thing bought and go home." Penny said.  
Maybelle notice what she was doing and got off of Penny. Maybelle then ran to the nearest corner and hid under a shelf.  
"Aw, shit! Why did I have to do that?!" Maybelle said to herself.  
"Maybelle! Where did you go?" Penny called looking for the missing dog.  
Bolt found where Maybelle was hiding and saw that she was shaking in fear.  
"Maybelle? It's okay. Penny's not gonna hurt you. Even if she will, which I highly doubt she will, I won't let her. Please come out." Bolt begged.  
"O-okay." Maybelle said shaky as she crawled out of the corner.  
Penny came around the other isle and went over to the dogs.  
"What happened there?" Penny asked confused.  
"What are you scared of? You just licked me, that's all. You didn't hurt me, and I am certainly not going to hurt you or Bolt. I promise." Penny said calmly.  
"I'm-I'm sorry. I thought you were." Maybelle answered.  
All Penny heard was a whine. She thought that Maybelle was saying "Sorry."  
"It's okay girl. Come on, let's go." Penny said.  
While walking to the check out counter, Bolt was watching Maybelle carefully. He was worried about her. Bolt decided that when they got home, he would ask why she was acting like this again.  
Penny wrote out a check to purchase the collar and a leash and then slowly and carefully, Penny slipped the collar around Maybelle's head. Once that was done, the three left the building and headed home again.  
Neither of the dogs spoke the whole way home.  
Once they got on the property, Bolt said, "Well, we're here, Maybelle. Your new home."  
"Wow. It's beautiful." Maybelle said as they walked up to the house.  
"Its not really that great." Bolt said sarcastically.  
"No. I mean it. I never actually lived in a house before." Maybelle said.  
This shocked the hell out of Bolt. 'Oh my God. She never lived in a house before. Okay, I gotta know her life story soon.' Bolt thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow. Really?" Bolt asked.  
Maybelle sighed and said, "Yeah."  
"Oh. Well, you're gonna enjoy it here. I know you will." Bolt said.  
"I think so too." Maybelle said happily.  
Once they got in the house, Penny said, "Bolt, why don't you show Maybelle around. I need to talk to mom."  
"Okay. Let's go Maybelle." Bolt said to Maybelle.  
Bolt led Maybelle through the kitchen to the living room to find Rhino watching Law & Order, which Bolt thinks isn't good at all.  
"Hey Rhino." Bolt greeted.  
"Oh hey Bolt! You're back!" Rhino said looking at Bolt then turning to see a new dog beside Bolt with a confused look on his face.  
"Who's the lady-dog, Bolt?" Rhino asked.  
"Rhino, I would like you to meet Maybelle. She is going to be living with us." Bolt answered.  
"Oh. So is she like a friend of yours?" Rhino asked.  
"Uhhh..." Bolt started.  
"I'm his girlfriend." Maybelle blurted out.  
Bolt's eyes went wide at this.  
"Oh. Okay. Well it's nice to meet you, Maybelle." Rhino greeted.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Rhino." Maybelle greeted back.  
"Ummm... Rhino?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah?" Rhino asked.  
"Where's Mittens at?" Bolt asked.  
"Uhhh..." Rhino started.  
"I'm right here wags." Mittens said as she appeared, she came out of the kitchen.  
"Mittens, this is Maybelle. She's gonna be living with us." Bolt said.  
"Oh great. That's what we need. Another dog around the house." Mittens joked.  
Maybelle seemed hurt by this.  
Bolt saw and said, "Oh it's okay. She's only joking. Aren't you Mittens?" Bolt asked firmly.  
"Yeah. Of course. I didn't really mean it." Mittens said.  
"Oh. Okay." Maybelle said still a little down.  
"Bolt, I'm going to go and sit on the patio for a bit." Maybelle informed Bolt.  
"O-okay. I'll come with you." Bolt said.  
"Okay." Maybelle said.  
"Okay guys, I'm going to go see why Maybelle is so down. We will be back in a little bit." Bolt informed Mittens and Rhino.  
"It's okay Bolt. We get it. Go to her." Mittens and Rhino said.  
"Okay. I'll see you later." Bolt said as he turned to go to the doggie door and follow Maybelle.  
Maybelle went through the doggie door to the patio with Bolt.  
Bolt was concerned for Maybelle. They sat down.  
"Is there something wrong, Maybelle? You can tell me." Bolt said.  
"If it's about what Mittens said, she was only kidding. She gets a little to sarcastic at times." Bolt said.  
"It's okay Bolt. It's not her. It's... the past." Maybelle said sadly.  
"Can you tell me what happened? I mean, if you feel comfortable enough to." Bolt asked.  
Maybelle took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. I'll start when I was just a puppy..."


	7. Chapter 7

Penny was in the house searching for her mother. Penny found her in the laundry room, folding clothes. Penny knew that she couldn't keep Maybelle a secret. So she went up to her mother and asked the question.  
"Hey mom. I need to talk to you about something." Penny said to her mother.  
"Yeah? What's this about?" Penny's mother asked.  
"Well... When I went to go pick Bolt up from the pet-sitter, I found the cutest thing!" Penny said excitedly.  
"What's that?" Penny's mother asked.  
"I found a dog, snuggled up to Bolt while he licked her forehead." Penny said.  
"Aw. That is cute." Penny's mother added.  
"So anyways... I noticed that Bolt really likes her... I mean Maybelle. And..." Penny trailed off.  
"...And what?" Penny's mother said still folding clothes.  
"Well... I took her home with us." Penny finished.  
Penny's mother dropped the shirt that she was folding and looked right at Penny with wide eyes.  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Penny's mother shouted.  
Penny was silent.  
"Penny! You have to give her back! You stole someone's dog! They won't know what happened to her! I raised you better than this!" Penny's mother ordered.  
"No! Wait. You see... When I saw her, she didn't have a collar, so I figured that she was a stray. I thought about it and I went to the pet-sitter and asked her if she had any records or anything on Maybelle." Penny told her mother.  
"Okay... So... what did she say?" Penny's mother asked.  
"She said that she couldn't find any records on her." Penny answered.  
"Oh. Well still. I don't think we need another animal around here to take care of. We already have three. And I think that's enough. We are going to get rid of her tonight." Penny's mother insisted.  
"No mom. I can't let her go back on her own again. We can't just drop her off on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere! Maybelle won't last out there alone! She needs food, water, shelter, ...Bolt, ...and she needs owners too, you and me. Plus, I've haven't seen Bolt this happy for so long... and it makes me feel good to know that Bolt is happy. And I think that you think so too." Penny said.  
"Well..." Penny's mother trailed off kind of "iffy".  
"Come on, mom! Please!" Penny begged.  
"...Okay. Fine. But if she isn't house trained..." Penny's mother said.  
"I know. I know. Thanks mom!" Penny said as she gave her mother a big hug.  
"We will go to town and get a collar and leash for... Uhhh..." Penny's mother trailed off in thought.  
"Maybelle." Penny added.  
"...Oh. Right. Maybelle. We will do that tomorrow when I get home from work." Penny's mother finished.  
"Oh that's okay mom. I already bought her a collar and a leash." Penny said.  
"You did? Oh. Well that takes care of that." Penny's mother said.  
"Would you like to see her mom?" Penny asked.  
"Is she here?" Penny's mother asked.  
"Yeah. She's somewhere around here. I told Bolt to show Maybelle around. But don't think he can understand me, though." Penny answered.  
"I'm pretty sure that animals wouldn't understand that." Penny's mother added as they walked to a window to look outside.  
"Ah. There they are." Penny told her mother.  
Penny's mother looked through the window to the patio and saw Maybelle sitting beside Bolt.  
"Wow. The Canaan breed. Maybelle is very pretty indeed. Bolt sure does know how to pick 'em. She reminds me of Bolt." Penny's mother said.  
"Really? How?" Penny asked confused.  
"It isn't hard really. Just look at their ears, their tails, their muzzles, and their fur. Maybelle may be just a little shorter than Bolt, but I think that they look a lot alike." Penny's mother answered.  
Penny stood and looked at the two dogs there on the patio, looking from Bolt to Maybelle.  
"Wow. I think your right. They must have a bit of things in common." Penny said.  
"Yep. Well if that's it... I would like to get back to doing the laundry." Penny's mother said.  
"Okay. Yeah, that's it. I'll see you later mom." Penny said.  
Penny's mother nodded and walked back to the laundry room. Penny's cell phone rang from a new text message that she had just received. Penny looked at it and went up the stairs to her room to chat with Taylor from school again.


	8. Chapter 8

"...I'll start when I was just a puppy." Maybelle said.  
Bolt stayed silent and listened closely and quietly to Maybelle's story as Maybelle continued.  
"I was probably just... 3 months old, I think. I think I was the only offspring that my parents have ever had. We were homeless, strays if you will. We were getting by, roughly but surely.  
Anyways (FLASHBACK), one day while we were traveling through a city, there were these humans in an ally way. My mom and dad were trying not to draw any attention to us as we passed by. But a short man of the humans saw us.  
"Oi! Over there me boys!" the short man said.  
We stopped and my dad said, "Shit! We need to get out of here."  
I heard yelping, whining, and growling come from behind the humans.  
"Daddy? What's wrong? What's happening?" I asked confused.  
"NOW!" my dad barked.  
Then all the other humans looked at us.  
"Get 'em!" the short man ordered the others, and they chased us.  
We started running. Since I was too young and small, I couldn't run as fast as my parents. My dad noticed that I was falling behind.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Wait for me!" I yelped.  
My dad grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, picked me up and continued running with my mom.  
"Is Maybelle okay?" my mom asked.  
She saw me and knew that I was fine.  
Next thing I know, we stopped and I felt something else grab me. My mom and dad yelped then growled. It tore me away from my dad's grasp and then I was in a cage. I didn't know what to do.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!" I yelled looking around me.  
"We're over here sweetie!" my mom shouted.  
I turned around and saw my parents in separate cages.  
"What's happening?!" I whined.  
"Don't worry sweetie! It's okay! We'll get you out!" my mom said to me.  
My dad was too busy trying to get out of his cage.  
That same short man walked over to my parents cages.  
"Oh, yes! They will do nicely in the ring!" the man said.  
My parents both growled ferociously at the short man.  
"If you touch our daughter... I will kill ALL of you!" my dad barked.  
I slumped into the corner of the cage shaking in fear.  
"Put these two with the others!" the man ordered.  
The men took my parents away, my parents still fighting.  
"Hmmm... What do we have here?" the man asked as he looked at me.  
All I could do was whine, I was too scared.  
"I could just serve you as bait in the ring..." the man said.  
I heard my mom and dad cry.  
"No! Please no!" my mom cried.  
"Please! Don't do this to her! We're begging you!" my dad also cried.  
"...But the little lad is far too young and small to even go in. Ain't worth it. So I'll raise you myself to be my servant and the best fighter I've ever had!" the man finished.  
"No! You can't do this to her! Please! Let her go!" my mom sobbed.  
My dad also broke into tears.  
The man grabbed my cage and was taking me somewhere.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" I cried.  
I heard both my parents yell, "NO!" before I was taken into a building away from my parents.  
I cried, and I cried. I never... *sniff* ...saw or heard from them again..."


	9. Chapter 9

Maybelle was breaking down into tears towards the end sentence that she said.  
"Shh, shhh, shhhh, shhhhh. It's okay, I'm here for you. Your not alone." Bolt said trying to comfort Maybelle as he got closer to her.  
Maybelle reached out and hugged Bolt tightly and he hugged back immediately.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, Maybelle still sobbing.  
"I never got to say goodbye or anything!" Maybelle bawled.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You don't need to say anymore." Bolt said softly.  
Maybelle's crying lightened up a little as she said, "It's okay. I need to continue with it. And it's not your fault in any way."  
"Are you sure you can? I can feel the pain that you are in. You don't need to." Bolt asked.  
"Yes, I do. You're the only one that I've ever been comfortable enough to talk to about this." Maybelle said.  
"Really? You know, it's not a good thing to hold in all these emotions." Bolt said.  
"Uh-huh. *sniff* I know. That's why I'm telling you."  
"Oh. Well, do you want to take a break from it?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah, I guess." Maybelle answered.  
"Alright. Let's go in and get some food and water." Bolt said.  
"Ummm... Can we just sit here for a little bit longer?" Maybelle said, still hugging Bolt.  
"Yeah. Of course." Bolt said softly.  
So they sat there, closer than almost anyone could be. Bolt sat there, rubbing his paw up and down Maybelle's back, comforting her, and it was working. Maybelle was done crying and she retracted her head to look at Bolt in the eyes.  
"Thanks for being here for me, Bolt. I love you." Maybelle said.  
"Anytime you need me, I'll be there for you. Don't ever forget that. I love you too." Bolt said back.  
Penny walked out the front door.  
"Bolt! Maybelle! Come inside! Your food is ready!" Penny called.  
Penny went back inside.  
"Are you ready to eat?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah. Okay, let's go." Maybelle answered.  
Bolt nodded and they both went inside the house to eat.  
When they got in the house, they saw Rhino and Mittens already eating. Bolt and Maybelle walked up to Penny who was eating at the table and Penny saw them.  
"Hi guys!" Penny said to them.  
Penny pet Bolt on the head. Then she slowly reached out for Maybelle, her hand maybe five inches away from Maybelle's head. Bolt was watching.  
"Go ahead. She is trying to meet you half way." Bolt told Maybelle.  
Maybelle looked at Penny's hand confused.  
"What for?" Maybelle asked.  
"I think that is because she is asking you if you trust her." Bolt said.  
Maybelle thought about it.  
"Well, I guess I owe her an apology for licking her." Maybelle said.  
"That's okay. Listen, she didn't get mad at all. You don't need to be sorry for that. Okay?" Bolt asked.  
"Okay... I think... I think I can trust her." Maybelle said.  
"Good. Now, just touch Penny's hand with you head." Bolt told Maybelle.  
Just as soon as Penny gave up and was going to pull her hand away, Maybelle pushed her head against Penny's hand. Penny didn't think Maybelle was going to do it. Penny slowly rubbed Maybelle's head softly. Maybelle was actually enjoying the feeling of being touched by a human. While Maybelle was being pet, Bolt was still watching. He saw Maybelle smiling.  
"There. Now, doesn't that feel good?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah, it does." Maybelle admitted, enjoying every moment of contact from her new person.  
"Good." Bolt said.  
"Good girl! I knew you could trust me." Penny said.  
Penny stopped petting Maybelle and went back to eating her supper.


	10. Chapter 10

"What? What did she stop for? Did I do something wrong?" Maybelle asked Bolt.  
"No. It's okay. Penny just went back to eating." Bolt answered.  
"Oh. That sucks. I really liked that." Maybelle said.  
Bolt chuckled.  
"I bet you did. And don't worry. Penny will pet you later." Bolt said.  
"Okay." Maybelle said.  
"Alright. The food is over here in the hall." Bolt said.  
When they walked down the hall, Mittens walked up to them.  
"There you are Maybelle. Uhhh. I want to apologize for saying what I said earlier. I really didn't mean it. I am sorry." Mittens apologized.  
"Oh that's okay Mittens. I know you didn't mean it either. I forgive you." Maybelle said.  
"Okay. I guess I will see you later then." Mittens said.  
"Yeah. See you later." Maybelle said.  
Mittens nodded then walked away and Bolt and Maybelle walked over to their dog bowls. One said "Bolt" and the other said "Maybelle". The bowls were just old ones that Penny's mother didn't like to use anymore.  
The two dogs ate their food and when they got done, Maybelle yawned.  
"You tired?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah, I am actually." Maybelle answered.  
Bolt looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 9:38 PM.  
"Well, it is kind of late. You want to go to bed?" Bolt asked.  
"I don't know. I could tell you the rest of my past before we do." Maybelle insisted.  
"That's okay. You can tell me tomorrow sometime, if you want." Bolt said.  
"Yeah. Alright. So where do I sleep?" Maybelle asked.  
"You can sleep with me in my bed, if you want to." Bolt said.  
"Yeah. Okay." Maybelle said.  
Bolt nodded and led Maybelle up the stairs to Penny's room. In a corner of the room was a big blue dog bed. Bolt led Maybelle to it, he got on first, and laid down on his side, then Maybelle laid down with him. Once again, Maybelle's head was between Bolt's forelegs, snuggled up to him.  
"Goodnight, Maybelle." Bolt said.  
"Goodnight, Bolt." Maybelle said and she licked him a goodnight kiss.  
It was quiet in the room and it didn't take long for the love-dogs to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

After Mittens left the two dogs, she went over to watch some TV with Rhino.

Mittens got up on the couch and laid down by Rhino who was in his ball.  
"Hey Rhino." Mittens greeted.  
"Oh, hello Mittens." Rhino responded.  
"Whatcha watchin'?" Mittens asked.  
"Oh you know... The usual... Law & Order: Special Victims Unit." Rhino answered.  
"Oh. So... What do you think of Maybelle?" Mittens asked.  
"I actually think that it is good to have her around... for Bolt I mean. But I think she's okay." Rhino answered.  
"Okay." Mittens added.  
"What do you think of her?" Rhino asked.  
"Uhhh... I don't know. She seems nice. And it is kind of different having another dog around... But I can get used to it." Mittens answered.  
"Okay." Rhino added.  
Rhino got an idea and smiled widely.  
"So, how's the tom cat, Troy?" Rhino asked sarcastically.  
"What?! Uh... Who is Troy?" Mittens asked surprised, trying to hide it.  
Rhino chuckled.  
"Oh come on Mittens! I've noticed that you have been out of the house more often. And I saw you cuddling up to him behind the barn a few times." Rhino said.  
"Uh... No you didn't!" Mittens said, still obviously trying to hide it.  
Rhino gave Mittens a look that said, "Really? Did you just say that?".  
Mittens was blushing and she caved in.  
"Okay! You got me, so what?" Mittens asked.  
"Nothing. Umm... does Bolt know yet?" Rhino asked.  
"No, not yet." Mittens admitted.  
"So are you going to tell him? Or wait until he finds out like I did?" Rhino asked.  
"...I don't know. I guess I'll tell him sometime later." Mittens answered.  
"Okay good." Rhino said and he turned back to the TV to continue watching his new favorite show.  
Mittens jumped to the rocking chair to go to sleep.  
"God! What a nosey little thing!" Mittens thought before she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

While Maybelle and Bolt were sleeping, both were dreaming about how their lives could be in the future.

Both Bolt and Maybelle were playing in the front yard. They were chasing each other around and having a lot of fun.  
"I'm going to catch you, Maybelle!" Bolt said.  
Maybelle chuckled.  
"Oh I don't think so!" Maybelle responded and kept running.  
They chased each other all around the property, catching and chasing one another. While Bolt was being chased by Maybelle, Bolt noticed a strange male cat walking up to the house. Bolt stopped. There was not supposed to be another cat around. Bolt was going to follow the strange cat, but Maybelle tacked him from the side. They rolled and tumbled across the grass and came to a stop with Maybelle on top of Bolt.  
"Ha! Got you again!" Maybelle said excitedly.  
"Wow! You sure can tackle, can't you?" Bolt asked.  
Maybelle chuckled.  
"Yep! I do have experience!" Maybelle answered proudly.  
Bolt remembered why he stopped in the first place. He looked back over to the house. The strange cat was gone. "Oh we must have scared it off when Maybelle tacked me." Bolt thought.  
Maybelle was still on top of Bolt, looking at him as he turned his head away to look at the house for a couple seconds. Maybelle looked at the house also, then looked back at Bolt confused.  
"Bolt? What's wrong?" Maybelle asked.  
Maybelle's voice brought Bolt back to reality. He looked back up at Maybelle.  
"What? Oh, nothing. ...Just wondering how you can tackle like that." Bolt answered, trying to cover up the real reason.  
Maybelle knew Bolt very well now. She could tell that Bolt wasn't telling her something. Maybelle raised an eyebrow and got off of Bolt so he could get up.  
"Come on Bolt. I know that you are trying to hide something." Maybelle said.  
"Darn it! How did she know?!" Bolt thought as he got up.  
Bolt fessed up and asked, "Have you seen a male cat roaming around the property lately?"  
Maybelle looked around then at Bolt.  
"No. Why?" Maybelle asked.  
"I just saw one. It was walking up to the house." Bolt said.  
"What?! We need to make sure that it didn't get in the house!" Maybelle said concerned.  
Maybelle was right. What if it did get in the house? It would probably attack Mittens and Rhino!  
"Alright. Let's go." Bolt agreed.  
They were both tired from all the running, but they still ran up to the house and stopped just outside the door.  
"Okay. What we will do is-" Bolt started but Maybelle cut him off.  
"Sneak in the house slowly and cautiously look around for that cat!" Maybelle whispered, finishing what Bolt was going to say.  
"...Yeah. How did you know?" Bolt asked.  
"Bolt, I've lived with you for a while now. I should know what to expect from you." Maybelle said softly.  
"...Am I really that obvious?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah. But that's one of the many reasons that I love you." Maybelle answered.  
"Oh. I love you too." Bolt added.  
Maybelle smiled.  
"Okay... Let's go." Maybelle said.  
Bolt nodded and went through the doggie door first.  
When they got in, they carefully searched the kitchen. Then padded over to the living room. Bolt and Maybelle both got to the living room to find...

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Chapter 13

Bolt and Maybelle both got to the living room to find...

...That same male cat!...  
...But sleeping with Mittens?

Bolt was absolutely confused at the sight. He did not expect this at all. Bolt was expecting Mittens being trapped by that male cat. And Bolt was ready to rip it to shreds! Maybelle was also ready to tear it limb from limb, but when she saw the two cats together, Maybelle relaxed a little, as she finally found out that Mittens had found love. It took Bolt a few moments to figure it out, then he relaxed too. Bolt was actually happy for Mittens. That means Mittens didn't have to feel lonely. Now all they had to do is, somehow, some way find Rhino a girlfriend. But that will be the day because basically, Rhino only loves the TV as much as a girl.  
Bolt and Maybelle looked at each other, then back to the two sleeping cats.  
"Aww! That is cute... in a way." Maybelle whispered.  
Bolt nodded.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...  
Everyone jolted at the sudden noise.  
...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...  
As Mittens and the other cat woke up...  
All went white.

...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- "Click". Penny pushed a button on her alarm clock to shut the alarm off.  
Bolt and Maybelle shut their eyes harder at the annoying noise. Then Maybelle immediately got up.  
"Who? What? Ohhh... What was that?" Maybelle asked sleepily and annoyed.  
Bolt opened his eyes.  
"That very annoying sound is what gets Penny up in the... *yawn* ...morning." Bolt answered sleepily to Maybelle's question, getting up.  
"Wait. That happens EVERY morning?" Maybelle asked surprised.  
"No. Thank God. Only during five days of the week, Monday through Friday." Bolt answered.  
"Okay. *yawn* Good, because waking up to that noise every morning would drive me insane!" Maybelle said.  
"Yeah. It would to me too." Bolt added.  
Bolt looked at Penny's bed. She wasn't in it.  
"Penny must be getting ready for school." Bolt said.  
"School? What is a "school"?" Maybelle asked Bolt.  
"It's... It's when... Uhhh... I'm not sure actually. All I know is that every time that noise goes off, Penny has to leave for a whole seven hours. So I'll go ask Mittens later." Bolt tried to answer, but failed.  
Bolt heard another noise. This one wasn't annoying though.  
*GROWLING*  
It was Maybelle's stomach.  
Bolt smiled.  
"You hungry?" Bolt asked, obviously knowing the answer.  
"Yeah I am." Maybelle answered.  
"Alright. Let's get some breakfast." Bolt said.  
Bolt and Maybelle walked out of Penny's room, down the stairs, into the the hall that had their food bowls filled with dog food, and ate their breakfast. They finished their breakfast and decided to go outside to get some fresh air and "do their thing". They got outside and separated. Maybelle walked over to the big oak and did her business behind it. Bolt decided to go around to the back of the house. He sniffed around and found a spot then continued. During this, Bolt saw...

DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS?  
FIND OUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Chapter 14

Bolt decided to go around to the back of the house. He sniffed around then found a spot and continued. During this, Bolt saw...

...Mittens go from the house to the old barn. She didn't even see Bolt.  
"I'm surprriiisssed to see Mittens up this eeeeaaaarrlly. I woonnndeeerr what she's uuuup to." Bolt said as he finished.  
Mittens went through a hole in the sliding door on the barn and disappeared into it. Bolt left his spot from back behind the house to follow Mittens. He squeezed through the door and got inside the barn. The only light that was available was the sun's rays coming through a big hole in the roof of the barn. Bolt snuck around sniffing the ground. He picked up an unfamiliar scent that was not Maybelle's, Rhino's, or even Mittens'. He followed the scent and he saw Mittens. Bolt hid in the shadows. Mittens was just sitting there like she was waiting for something to happen. But something did happen, a male tomcat walked up to Mittens. The male looked exactly the same as the one in his dream, but Bolt didn't know his name.  
"Hey babe." the tomcat greeted Mittens.  
"Hi sweetie." Mittens replied.  
Bolt didn't want to kill the tomcat. What Bolt wanted to do was find out what that tomcat's name was.  
Bolt walked out of the shadows and into plain sight.  
"Mittens? Who is this?" Bolt asked.  
The tomcat just looked at Bolt, like the cat already knew him.  
"Bolt! Oh Jeez! You about gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?" Mittens asked.  
"You don't usually get up this early and go right to the barn. So I was curious to see why and now I know." Bolt answered.  
"Oh. Well... Bolt, this is Troy." Mittens introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you, Troy." Bolt greeted.  
"Like wise." Troy said.  
"Bolt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mittens asked.  
"Sure." Bolt responded.  
"Excuse me for a sec." Mittens said to Troy.  
"Go ahead." Troy said.  
Mittens led Bolt away from Troy.  
"Okay Bolt. Uh... While we were all separated, from Penny being on vacation, I met Troy." Mittens said.  
"Say no more, I already know." Bolt said.  
"Really? How did you know?" Mittens asked confused.  
"Well... Let's just say, I know things. But I didn't know Troy's name until now." Bolt answered.  
Mittens sighed.  
"Let me guess. Rhino told you?" Mittens asked.  
"Nope. ...So Rhino already knows. Good." Bolt answered.  
"Well... I will let you two continue with... whatever you guys were going to do. So I will leave you alone. Oh, and by the way, you can show Troy around. I will tell Maybelle not to kill the strange cat that will be roaming around. Does he have a person?" Bolt asked.  
"Yeah he does. They live north of us a little ways, like maybe... a mile or two." Mittens answered.  
"Okay. Well I will let you go then. I got to go find Maybelle and tell her. Bye." Bolt finished.  
"Bye." Mittens said back.  
Bolt looked back at Troy.  
"See you later Troy. It was nice meeting you." Bolt said.  
"Yep. To you too." Troy responded.  
Bolt left the barn to go find Maybelle. It didn't take him long at all. Maybelle was sitting politely on the patio waiting for Bolt to meet her there. Bolt padded up to Maybelle.  
"Sorry I was gone for so long. I had to talk to Mittens about something, and now I have to tell you something." Bolt said.  
"Okay. What is it?" Maybelle asked.  
"Mittens has a boyfriend. And I told her that I would let you know." Bolt answered.  
"Oh I could see this coming from a mile away." Maybelle said.  
"You did? Wait. We had the same dream again, didn't we?" Bolt noticed.  
"Yeah I'm pretty sure we did." Maybelle answered.  
"Oh. Okay. What do you want to do now?" Bolt asked.  
"Uhh... I could tell you the rest of my past?" Maybelle asked.  
Bolt knew that Maybelle wanted to finish her story.  
"Yeah. Okay sure." Bolt answered.  
So Bolt and Maybelle got off the patio and got on the grass to get comfortable.  
Then Maybelle continued where she had left off...


	15. Chapter 15

Then Maybelle continued where she had left off...

(FLASHBACK)  
"Well... That short man kept me until I was around four years old, training me to fight, how to get things for him, how to capture escaping dogs, how to attack intruders like other animals and humans, and other stuff that I regret. He treated me like I was his little bitch or something (Maybelle growls and rolls her eyes). I'm only glad that he taught me how to fight and defend myself. This is because almost every night, a male dog would try to mount me, but I had those fighting and defending skills, and well... I pretty much whooped their asses and they never dared to show their faces around me again (Maybelle smiles proudly). That just shows how good of a fighter I was. But once in a while... (Maybelle sighs deeply and shakily) ...the short man would have me tied down (Tears form in Maybelle's eyes) and they would bring a male dog in to reproduce with me so I would have "more-advanced" puppies (Bolt moves closer to comfort Maybelle). The short man would try and try again, but I couldn't manage to create an offspring, and I was glad that it didn't work out (Maybelle smirks). The short man even had a person that came and examined me to try to figure out why I wouldn't have puppies, but the person didn't find any solutions, he said that he couldn't find anything wrong with me. The short man was confused but then he had finally gave up trying.  
Before doing some regretful things that the short man-made me do, I scanned my surroundings; taking mental pictures as I passed every possible way to escape. This went on for about a month. One night, I gathered up my thoughts and I waited for the right moment to escape. Then it hit me, I remembered that I had the right to be released, only to capture other escaping dogs. It was there right in front of me the whole time! I didn't know why I didn't think of that earlier (Maybelle laughs at herself and Bolt smiles). All I had to do was bark five times in a row as a code that the short man taught me. I did just that and he knew what I meant. The short man didn't even hesitate, he immediately released me from my cage in his room, and I ran like hell out of that place, down the streets, through ally ways, and along the railroad tracks. I never looked back. All I thought was, "I'm out! I'm free! Finally!".  
Shortly after realizing what I just said, I remembered that my parents may never make it out of there (Tears form in Maybelle's eyes again). But I knew that if I were to return to that disturbing, disgusting place to try to find and free my parents, I would have to risk having my freedom taken away from me again, but I wasn't about to let that happen again.  
So with a heavy heart, I said, "I'm sorry... I hope you understand... I love you guys." (Maybelle starts crying again and Bolt comforts her, she eventually stops crying and continues)..."


	16. Chapter 16

"...So with a heavy heart, I said, "I'm sorry... I hope you understand... I love you guys."  
And I walked off (Maybelle starts crying again and Bolt comforts her, she eventually stops crying and continues).

Starting then, I was on my own. I stayed in that city for a while, but I hated even remembering that place. The whole city reminded me of it. So I left. I didn't care where I was going. I just needed to get as far away from that city as possible.  
I traveled and traveled, having no sense of direction because I was never taught, so I kept going and going. There were many sites to see, but none of them helped me feel happy. The last interactions with my parents kept me going...  
(PREVIOUSLY)  
"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you!" I yelled looking around me.  
"We're over here sweetie!" my mom shouted.  
I turned around and saw my parents in separate cages.  
"What's happening?!" I whined.  
"Don't worry sweetie! It's okay! We'll get you out!" my mom said to me.  
My dad was too busy trying to get out of his cage.  
That same short man walked over to my parents cages.  
"Oh, yes! They will do nicely in the ring!" the man said.  
My parents both growled ferociously at the short man.  
"If you touch our daughter... I will kill ALL of you!" my dad barked.  
I slumped into the corner of the cage shaking in fear.  
"Put these two with the others!" the man ordered.  
The men took my parents away, my parents still fighting.  
"Hmmm... What do we have here?" the man asked as he looked at me.  
All I could do was whine, I was too scared.  
"I could just serve you as bait in the ring..." the man said.  
I heard my mom and dad cry.  
"No! Please no!" my mom cried.  
"Please! Don't do this to her! We're begging you!" my dad also cried.  
"...But the little lad is far too young and small to even go in. Ain't worth it. So I'll raise you myself to be my servant and the best fighter I've ever had!" the man finished.  
"No! You can't do this to her! Please! Let her go!" my mom sobbed.  
My dad also broke into tears.  
The man grabbed my cage and was taking me somewhere.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" I cried.  
I heard both my parents yell, "NO!" before I was taken into a building away from my parents.  
(BACK TO FLASHBACK)  
(That painful memory gave Maybelle the chills)  
... And I knew that my parents would have wanted better for me, to be out of there.  
I went from city to city. None of them made me feel better, especially when a stray cat saw me.  
"Hey you!" the cat hollered to me.  
I looked around me. No one else was around me. I looked back at the cat.  
"Yeah you!" the cat hollered again.


	17. Chapter 17

I couldn't let this cat talk about my parents or talk about me that way any longer...

...So I grabbed the damn cat by the neck, and I shook my head violently. I kept shaking until I was crying and light headed.  
"How DARE you say ANYTHING like that!" I yelled, still shaking the cat.  
I think I killed the cat when I chomped my jaws around it's neck, because once I did, I felt it's body go limp, but I wasn't done. Killing the cat made me feel a little bit better. I dropped the cat where I stopped, and I ran. I don't know why I ran, I just did.  
Although I have been in many dog fights, I have not been able to kill a dog, I have only injured them badly, enough to have them taken out of the ring by their trainers. Killing something felt good. That cat wasn't going to bother me ever again.  
And yet... I kept going. I tried to avoid towns and cities the best I could. But when it came to being limited on food, I knew that I had to find food or I was going to starve to death. So I convinced myself to go to the nearest town or city to find food. Once I found a city, I snuck around looking in dumpsters. There was this one place that I found maybe fifty dumpsters, FULL OF FOOD! I ate like a king there. After I was done, something caught my eye. It was a ginormous fountain of water! I stayed and watched the water dance around. I found someplace a little ways out of the city and spent the night in a cardboard box.  
I guess I may have felt... happy while being there. So I probably stayed there for about a year. Every day and night, I went up to those same dumpsters and ate. Then I went to watch the water dance, every day and night. I was getting bored with my life.  
One day, I went up to the same dumpsters to find that every single dumpster was locked shut. This meant that I had no more food supply.  
"I was afraid this would happen." I said to myself.  
I went out of the city and looked back.  
"Well, I was bored there anyways." I said.  
And I was on the road again.  
Same thing happened along the way. I found food in towns. The food was in dumpsters, and I ate out of them. I moved from towns to towns, cities to cities.  
One day, I found a city called Hollywood. There was no food there, except for a place where we met, you and me, Bolt (Bolt smiles).  
I was passing by the building and this young lady saw me. I was about to run like hell, but she stopped me.  
"Hey there girl. Do you need a home?" the lady asked me.  
She kept looking at me. She saw how dirty and how hungry I was.  
"Don't you worry. Your coming with me so you can eat." the lady said.  
I didn't trust her. But she grabbed me by my neck and pulled me inside the building, and into where the kitchen is. She shut the door behind her and let go of me. I ran back to the door growling. The lady grabbed a big bag of dog food and spilled it on the floor. I sniffed it and noticed that it is edible. I quickly look back at the lady, but she was gone. I looked around to make sure if the lady was in the kitchen. Then I started scarfing down the dog food. It didn't taste as good as the food back at the place with the fountain of dancing water, but it was food. The lady came back in and looked at me.  
"Ooh. You poor thing. You were starving." the lady said.  
I looked up at her then whined. She came closer to me and I growled as a warning. The lady backed off.  
The lady did the same thing every day, inching closer to me before I growled at her.  
Eventually I let her get closer and closer, and one day, she touched me. I winced at the feeling, but then the lady began slowly rubbing my head.  
"That's it. That's a good girl." the lady cood.  
I didn't know what to do. Before that, I've NEVER been pet before. I didn't know what to feel.  
So every day, the lady would pet me. I still didn't know what to do about it. And I still didn't know if I trusted her or not.  
One day, she let me explore the building. She opened the kitchen door and...


	18. Chapter 18

...I saw a bunch of other dogs! A group of females came up to me.  
"Wow! Its her!"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"I never thought I would meet her!"  
I spoke up.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Your the dog that escaped the dog fights!" one of the females said.  
I had a bad feeling about where that was going.  
"You are my idol!" another female squealed.  
"I don't understand?" I asked confused.  
"We heard about the place where all the fights were occurring, and the place got busted!" another female said.  
"Yeah? So what?" I asked.  
The females just looked at me.  
"Don't you see? You are the ONLY dog to ever make it out of there by yourself!" a female said.  
"We look up to you." another female said.  
Just then, the most astonishing sight caught my eye. A White American Shepherd walked through the door. I don't know why, but I felt all warm inside when I saw you, Bolt. Something I haven't felt in a real long time, only when I was with my parents. ("That was me?" Bolt asked.) Yes Bolt, that IS you.  
One of the females noticed that I wasn't concentrating on them.  
"Hey, Maybelle? What are you looking at?" one of the females asked me.  
I pointed over to you.  
"Who is that?" I asked.  
"Who? The Shepherd? Oh that's Bolt. You know, he used to be a real movie star!" one of the females answered.  
"I'm sorry, you had me at, "Bolt" I said.  
The females started laughing.  
I yawned.  
The females noticed.  
"Are you tired? Here. Come with us, we have a special bed for you." the females said and agreed.  
I followed them to a big dog bed that, ironically had "Maybelle" sewn neatly into the side of it.  
"Here you go. This is your bed." one of the females said.  
"Thank you." I said sleepily.  
I yawned and I went to sleep.  
I had that same dream as you that day..."  
(END OF FLASHBACK)

"...And that's when we officially met." Maybelle finished.  
"That it is, Maybelle. That it is." Bolt added.  
Maybelle sighed.  
"If only my parents could see how far I've gotten in life." Maybelle said sadly.  
"It's okay Maybelle. I know they would be the proudest parents out there!" Bolt said, reassuringly.  
Maybelle started tearing up, tears of joy to what Bolt said. Maybelle hugged Bolt and Bolt returned the hug.  
"I just wish I could see them again." Maybelle whimpered.  
Bolt thought about what Maybelle just said.  
Bolt loves Maybelle, and he would do ANYTHING to keep her happy.  
Bolt got done thinking.  
"Maybelle?" Bolt asked.  
Maybelle retracted her head to look at Bolt.  
"Yeah?" Maybelle asked, still tears in her eyes.  
"I promise, I will find your parents, and I will bring them home." Bolt promised.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN MY NEXT PART OF MY SEQUEL, "Bolt's Promise"!  
Remember to Review please!


End file.
